An Internet Protocol (IP) communications network typically includes a large number of routers, switches and/or similar network elements and devices, for example, user terminals such as Voice over IP (VoIP) phones. In an example, some network switches include switch ports, for example, such as provided on the NetVanta series of switches and devices as manufactured by ADTRAN, INC. of Huntsville, Ala. These network elements often use Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology to pass electrical power along with data on Ethernet or similar cabling for use by remote devices over typically standard twisted-pair cable on an Ethernet network.
In these examples, an office IP phone or similar powered device that belongs to the user draws power using Power over Ethernet technology and consumes bandwidth and power even when the user is not in the office or in the vicinity or environment of the network. In those circumstances, the IP phone or similar powered device connected to the network does not require full power since the user is not in the presence of the communications network and will not require the IP phone or powered device. This IP phone or powered device as connected to the network switch or other network element uses Power over Ethernet technology to transfer the electrical power along with the data to the IP phone (and/or other powered device) in the network.
In a particular example, an IP phone connected in one communications network draws power from the communications network using PoE and consumes power 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. Just one network switch in this example can have 24 ports with Power over Ethernet technology and deliver 15 watts for each of the 24 ports for a total of 400 watts total. This is a large amount of power that is wasted if no users are available at the company or other premises, such as in the middle of the night. As the national and international community and economy becomes increasingly concerned about “going green,” it becomes increasingly important to save power whenever possible.